The Curse of the: Werepenguins, Ghosts, and Mangos
by Treemist1022
Summary: The Penguins of Madagadcar ard back in the crazy Halloween specail featuring, a Werepenguin, a mind controlled army of idiots, a zombie mangopocalyple, and a Ghost Army! Rating may vary as later chapters go on, also this includes my OC Kia.
1. Chapter 1

**_He's a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater!_**  
><strong>Hi there everyone, as you can see, I am doing a Halloween special, yay!,<strong>****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar in any way, or the songs I'm using in the fanfic.****  
><strong>**CLAIMER: I do however own my OC: Kia, who will be in the special, now onto the show-er I mean fanfiction!**

The moon slowly crept up the darkening night sky, it was nearly at its fullest, soon, on Halloween night, the moon would rise as a full moon, normally no one would think much of it, but what about those monsters that arise to full power when the moon is at its peak?

You probably are going to laugh and explain to me that there is no such things as monsters, and well a few days ago, I would have believed you, however certain experiences have changed my mind, and Im afraid that it is you that is wrong, for you see I've come to tell you one thing, and yes you should be afraid...Very afraid, for that thing is;

There is such things as monsters...

-

_I was working in the lab, late one night___

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight___

_For my monster from his slab began to rise___

_And suddenly, to my surprise ___

_He did the mash, __  
><em>_He did the monster mash___

_The monster mash__  
><em>_It was a graveyard smash___

_He did the mash__  
><em>_It caught on in a flash___

_He did the mash__  
><em>_He did the monster mash___

_AWoo..._

"Kia! Turn off that horrid music!" Skipper yelled at the female penguin who had recently decorated the entire HQ with Halloween decorations and had been playing a list of Halloween music for the past few days.

The said penguin turned off her music and rolled her eyes. "You guys are no fun, why can't you just get into the holiday spirit? I mean first you wouldn't let me take you all costume shopping, and then you refuse to let the kids trick-or-treat at the penguin habitat, and now you are hating on the music? Why are you so against Halloween!?" She asked angrily, unlike her team, Kia loved Halloween, and any holiday, but they all seemed to hate Halloween for some reason.

Private was about to answer but Skipper quieted him before he could. "That's classified information." He informed her and Kia folded her flippers, tapping her foot on the ground, she was getting annoyed how everything was so classified with them, she was part of their team!

Prichard smiled and shook his head. "Actually Skippah, that recently became unclassified." He said cheerfully while Kia gave the leader penguin a smug smile.

The youngest on the team looked at Kia and began telling the story. "Last year, on Halloween we ran into a Werewolf!" He said suddenly and Rico slowly began sneaking up behind him, and as soon as he was close enough he growled like a dog and scared Private.

Skipper took over from there. "That beast nearly destroyed the zoo!" He said bitterly.

Kia suddenly burst out laughing.

The commanding officer looked at her in shock. "What? Do I have something on my beak?" He asked, wondering why she was laughing so hard.

She shook her head and forced herself to stop laughing. "No, it's just that there are no such things as werewolves or monsters, or anything of the sorts, Halloween is just for fun." She said and folded her flippers again, looking smug.

Skipper shook his head. "You wouldn't say that if you had been there." He said and went outside the HQ.

Kia laughed again and decided to check on Kowalski, he had locked himself in the lab for the past few hours and she figured someone should probably see if he was still alive, besides it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn't so superstitious and believed to things like werewolves.

She knocked on the lab door. "Kowalski, you in there?" She called and waited for him to open the door, but instead she could hear thrashing and glass breaking, she instantly went into commando mode and kicked the door open. "Kowalski! Where's the enemy?" She asked worriedly, ready to fight whatever was in there.

What Kia saw was well shocking, there on the ground was a furry Kowalski, well it looked sorta like Kowalski, it had spike brown fur sticking up in places and fangs. "Ummmm, Kowalski? She asked a little uncertainly.

Suddenly the fur turned back into feathers and the fangs disappeared. "Oh, um hi Kia, how long have you been standing there?" Kowalski asked sheepishly.

Kia stared in shock at Kowalski, still in a fighting stance. "Long enough for some explanations." She said and Kowalski looked down.

Meanwhile the lemurs were just finishing up a dance party.

Julian was shaking his booty and laughing idiotically as the music came to an end, and suddenly a flyer hit him in the face, causing him to stop. "Ugh, Maurice get dis paper of my kingly head!" He ordered and the said lemur sighed and did as he was told.

Once the paper was off, King Julian turned to him. "What dares interrupt the King's shaking of da booty?!" He asked angrily and Maurice handed him the paper.

After looking over the paper they decided to have the Chimps translate it for them.

"It's a flyer for a Halloween party." Mason told them and Julian looked confused.

He put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "What is dis Hallows Even?" He asked, mispronouncing the name.

Maurice began explaining for his King. "Halloween is a holiday where kids dress up in costumes and get candy, and sometimes there are contests and whoever has the best costume wins something." He explained and King Julian's eyes lit up at the thought.

He laughed and grabbed Mort. "Come Maurice, we must find me the best costume so that I may win!" He said and the lemurs left.

-

At the Otter's habitat Marlene was looking at a picture when Private walked into her cave. "Hi Marlene!" He said and walked over that. "Who's that?" He asked pointing at the picture.

Marlene looked up. "That's my brother Rex, he died a few years ago..." She explained sadly sighing as she looked at the picture of an otter that looked similar to herself, but more manly.

Private nodded, feeling for her and pulled out a picture of an old female penguin knitting a blue scarf. "That's my Great Aunt Vivian, she died when I was but a hatchling, but I remember when she would tell me the best stories!" He said and sat down next to Marlene, missing his great aunt.

Finally after a minute of silence, Marlene spoke. "It's too bad we can't see them again huh?" She said and Private nodded.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from outside the cave. "Psst, yo otter, yo penguin, come ere!" The voice said and Marlene and Private glanced at each other before getting up and walking over to the voice, when they got there they say a little rat.

"You missin yo dead family huh?" He asked and glanced around nervously, Marlene and Private nodded. The rat looked around one more time before gesturing them to lean in, and they did. "What if I told you that you could see um again?"

-

**Well, that's the first chapter, looks like Kowalski's got some explaining to do, and what does Julian have planned and who is that strange rat and how can they see their dead family again?! Find out in the next chapter.******

**P.S if anyone is curious about Kia, you can read my first fan fiction, called Kia, and also to those who have already read it, I'm taking a small break to write this Halloween special.******

**_He's a one eyes, one horned flying purple people eater, one eyed horned flying people eater, one eyed on horned flying purple eater, sure looks strange to me_****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mister purple people eater, don't eat me..._**

**...****Hi there readers, and hopefully you are all reviewers too, anyways I believe I already said what I do and don't own, so why type that every** **chapter? Anyways, here is chapter two! ****Kia: Hi!****Me: Get outa here Kia!****Kia: First, it's 'Get out of here' not 'get outa here' second, why?****Me: Cause you gotta help Were-Kowalski remember?****Kia: Right, Bye!****Me: Ok then, onto the story!**

The two scientists were sitting down in the lab. In complete silence, Kowalski had yet to explain the whole fur and fangs thing and he seemed to be going over what would be the best approach when he finally spoke.

"About a year ago, before you joined the team, we met a Werewolf, and before you lecture me about the fact that they are fictional, let me explain." He said looking dead serious.

Kia was still skeptical, but Kowalski was a penguin of science, out of all the Penguins he would have the most logical explanation for the supernatural. "Alright." She said with a small nod of her head.

Kowalski nodded back to her and continued explaining. "At first I scoffed, after all werewolves, vampires, goblins, they are all nothing but fiction, and up until a month ago, I firmly believed that the supernatural wasn't real." He said and gulped, as he went deeper into his story.

He paused and opened his beak to speak, but was interrupted by King Julian and Mort as they walked into the HQ. "Hello, silly penguins, I am needing something for my kingly costume!" The self proclaimed king announced.

Kia rolled her eyes and yelled at the lemurs from inside the lab. "Get out Julian, we're busy, go find someone else to deal with your problems!" She yelled annoyed at the lemurs.

They could hear the lemurs leave, complaining about penguins and costumes as they left.

After they left Kowalski looked at Kia with an amused expression on his face. "Wasn't that a little harsh?" He asked amused.

Kia shrugged. "He really annoys me, anyways you were saying?" She asked tilting her head a little, awaiting for him to finish his story.

He nodded and looked at his webbed feet. "Right." He said quietly before continuing. "Well, after we stopped the Werewolf, we filed the mission as complete and moved on." He explained and shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"However, about a month ago, the werewolf came back, the rest of you were busy so I decided to deal with it myself." He explained and paused,making a face and pointing his flippers in the air. "Stupid move on my part." He added.

Kia nodded, it was very stupid of him to go and deal with something like that on his own, but she couldn't blame him, after all, even the most advanced and intelligent minds mess up from time from time.

Kowalski sighed and continued. "Well, the werewolf bit me." He explained and showed her his left flipper, moving some feathers so that she could see the scar, it surprisingly wasn't as big as Kia would have thought.

She gasped slightly. "Kowalski, how can you hide a scar like that so easily...And why isn't the bite that big, I was under the impression that this creature you faced was supposed to me huge." She said skeptically.

The scientist shrugged. "Hiding the bite wasn't that hard, and the werewolf wasn't as big as humans make everyone think they are." He replied and got up, walking around his lab, Kia followed.

"Alright, well what did you do after it bit you?" Kia asked, she couldn't explain why he has changed, but she was still rather skeptical on the whole werewolf thing.

Kowalski shrugged. "I blasted the werewolf with my invention, and then I came back to the lab and cleaned up the bite, then I tinkered around with some beakers and test tubes in the lab." He explained showing her his collection of weird chemicals.

Kia nodded, going over the information, it didn't make any sense, it was probably just a demented dog or a coyote with a twisted sense of humor that they ran into, and hypothetically thinking, someone could actually believe that they were a werewolf under the correct conditions, but she was still having a hard time explaining what she saw.

While Kia was racking her brain over theories and possibilities, Kowalski had been rethinking that night and had just realized some things he had forgotten before. "Wait, while I was testing out a new invention, some of my test tubes broke and spilled on me, and it's possible that I never wrapped my wound up..." He said quietly.

Kia gasped and jumped up in the air. "Eureka!" She shouted and held out her flippers. "Kowalski, let me see that bite mark again." She said and Kowalski absentmindedly held out his flipper as he calculated possibilities, when suddenly Kia poked a needle into his scar and took a blood sample, he instantly jerked his flipper back and glared at her.

She laughed sheepishly and showed him the blood sample she took. "I have a theory" she started and pretty soon the two scientists were on the same page. "What if some chemicals leaked into the open wound?" Kia started.  
>Kowalski picked up where she left off. "Yes, and those chemicals mixed in with my blood, and the wolf's saliva, could have easily made-" he began and Kia finished for him.<p>

"A chemical reaction that when combined correctly with the right temperature would have given you werewolf like abilities!" She exclaimed happily while letting out an excited squeal. "Kowalski you're not a werewolf, you're a scientific phenomenon!" She said excitedly.

After a few bounces of excitement Kia calmed down and looked slightly confused. "Well, now that we know what you are, I still have a few questions, for one, how often to you transform, second, have you told anyone else?" She asked.

Kowalski began answering her questions. "I fully transformed the night of the full moon, during that time I couldn't control my actions, and for the past month, whenever I've gotten frustrated or angry I half way change, and so far you are the only other person that knows." He explained.

Kia put her flippers to her head like she does whenever she can't seem to figure something out. "Alright, why the full moon? Why when you're angry? Ugh this makes no sense!" She said angrily.

The were-penguin shrugged. "I'm not sure, but perhaps with the blood sample you took, we can figure it out with science" He suggested and Kia brightened.

She sighed happily. "Ah science, the best word in the dictionary." She said as she thought of the word.

King Julian looked down at his costume Maurice had put together for him. "Eh, I am not thinking this is de best costume." He stated looking at his sad attempt at a zombie costume.

Maurice handed him a smoothie. "Sorry King Julian, that's the best I can do, I guess you're just going to have to like what you get this time." He said and walked away, leaving a grumpy King and Mort.

The King scoffed. "Like what I have?! Pfft, Maurice is all scrambled in his head, come Mort we will find something to add to make my costume the most awesomeness of them all!" He exclaimed.

Mort jumped up and down in his own even worse zombie costume. "Yay!" He yelled gleefully as he followed his King out of the lemur habitat. "Wear are we going King Julian?" He asked the King.

Julian jumped into the penguin habitat. "We are going to 'borrow' something from de penguins." He explained and entered the HQ. "Hello silly penguins!" He called as Mort followed him further into the HQ. "I am needing something for my kingly costume!" He announced as he looked down at his costume picking up a random object from the table.

"Get out Julian, we're busy, go find someone else to deal with your problems!" Kia yelled from inside the lab, making King Julian and Mort jump back in surprise.

The King folded his arms and glared at the lab door. "Pfft, fine, those silly penguins couldn't improve dis amazing costume anyways." He said and climbed out of the HQ with Mort following after him. "Let's go Mort." He said and walked out of the penguin habitat.

"Where are we going now King Julian?" Mort asked in his squeaky voice as they walked back over to the lemur habitat.

Julian tapped his head as he thought for a moment. "Mort?" He started still thinking.

Mort looked up at the King. "Yes King Julian?" He asked, glancing at the king's feet.

King Julian looked down at Mort. "Do you remember when dat Darla lady stole my groove?" He asked and Mort nodded. "Well, she's got to have a bunch of weird stuff in her habitat right?" He asked.

Mort put his paw to his head and scratched it, thinking hard on a rhetorical question.

The King rolled his eyes and answered for him. "Yes Mort, those baboons are crazy witches, they have to have something to make my costume more Awesomeness, come I know where we are going next!" He exclaimed and walked away with Mort following.

They got to the baboon habitat and Julian called out for them, but no one answered. "Looks like no one's home..." He trailed off and suddenly smiled. "Let's go in!" He said and they walked in.

"Look around Mort." King Julian ordered as he wandered around the habitat.

Mort nodded "Ok King Julian!" He chimed in loudly.

After some looking Julian passed by a weird looking tree, feeling tired he decided to lean on it. "Ugh, I am not finding anything!" He complained loudly.

Just then his elbow hit into the tree, and a door opened up, with Julian nearly falling into it. He looked at the tree. "Mort! Come quick." He ordered and the little mouse lemur skipped over.

He began picking up the potions and things that were hidden behind the tree. "Look at dis Mort! They have to have something in here!" He said happily and looked around the shelves.

Finally he found something that could help him.

It was a small green potion with a picture of a zombie on it, he picked it up and oohed at it. "Look Mort! I've found something!" He said excitedly as he bent down to show Mort, who oohed at it as well.

Right then they could hear the baboons laughing as they entered their habitat.

"Ahh! We've been spotted, quick Mort we must leave!" King Julian said and closed the door. He looked around to look for an exit, but to no avail.

Suddenly the two lemurs could hear a voice from above the fence, they looked up too see Marlene, Private and a little Rat. "Quick, this Way!" Marlene said and King Julian climbed up the rope, followed by Mort.

Once they were up Julian relaxed.

Marlene then said. "You know, I'm not gonna ask what you were doing." She said and shook her head.

King Julian was about to speak, when he noticed the rat. "Who's your little mouse friend?" He asked bending down to look at the rat.

The rat glared at him. "Ima Rat, not some whimpy li'lle mouse!" He said and folded his arms.

Private smiled and began speaking. "We're going with Gizmo here to see the dea-" he was cut off as Marlene put her paw over his beak.

She laughed lightly. "To see... Gizmo's friend." She said quickly and sent Private a look that told him to be quiet.

King Julian would have questioned their weird behavior, but he was to excited to try out his new potion thing he got. "Well, Me and Mort have to go." He said quickly, holding his green liquid up to his face, a smile smeared across his face as he chuckled.

He was pretty sure they said bye, but he didn't notice as he dashed off to the lemur habitat, with Mort following him.

Once they got there, Julian laughed darkly. "Dis will make my costume the best of them all!" He declared and opened up the bottle. He dumped more then half on himself and then tossed it onto a pile of mangos, where a few drops leaked onto the fruit.

Mort walked over to the potion and picked it up. "Can I use some of the green goo too King Julian?" He asked sweetly, unaware that the potion was still dripping all over the mangos.

"Knock yourself out." King Julian said as he looked at his glowing, improved zombie costume, it looked completely believable, didn't look fake at all.

Mort jumped with joy. "Yay!" He squeaked and dumped some on himself before tossing the bottle back onto the mangos, where the rest of the ooz slipped from the bottle and into the fruit.

After admiring himself and his life-like costume, Julian decided he wanted to show Maurice. "Come Mort! We must be showing Maurice how we can make better costumes then MANGOS!" He said suddenly mindlessly shouting mangos.

Mort tilted his head slightly. "Mangos?" He said confused.

Julian shook his head. "I meant him" he explained and Mort nodded his head.

The little mouse lemur smiled "ok, I get MANGOS!" He said in the same mindless tone that Julian had said before.

And off they went, unaware of the glowing green mangos to the side...

"What do you mean 'see them again'?" Marlene asked the rat.

The rest folded his arms and smiled slyly at them "I know somebody who can talk ta the dead, she can help yah lazy zoo animals." The rat said smugly.

Private's eyes widened, he thought it would be amazing to see his great aunt again. "She can really do that?" He asked in awe and the rat nodded.

The rodent stuck out his paw. "The name's Gizmo, and I can take yah to my friend..." He paused and brushed some dirt of himself. "For a price" Gizmo added slyly.

Marlene felt a bad feeling about this, but she did miss her brother. The Asian otter glanced at the picture of her deceased brother before turning back to Gizmo. "What's the price?" She asked.

Gizmo smiled. "When I take yah there, She's gonna show ya'll a crystal ball on a purple stand, she has two, I need yah to knock over the other one, it should be on the top shelf, it has a blue stand exactly like the first one, all you gotta do is knock it down, Kay?" He asked the two looking them in the eye.

Marlene looked over at Private, trying to see what his thoughts were, he nodded slightly to her, after all if this person had two, what harm could knocking one down do?

The otter nodded back and Private shook flipper/paws with the rat. "Alright, you have a deal."

Gizmo smiled widely. "Great, let's go." He said and the three walked out of the otter habitat, the were passing by the baboon habitat, when Marlene spotted King Julian and Mort pressed up against a tree looking terrified.

Marlene and Private lowered a rope down for them. Quick this way!" Marlene called down to the lemurs and they limbed up the rope.

Marlene looked at the lemurs, Julian was carefully caressing a green bottle, and they were both poorly dressed as zombies, she shook her head. "You know,I'm not gonna ask what you were doing." She said, what the Penguins and lemurs did didn't even faze her anymore, she had gotten used to them doing crazy things.

Julian bent down and looked at Gizmo stupidly. "Who's your little mouse friend?" He asked and Marlene had to hold back laughter as the rat glared at the lemur.

"Ima rat, not some whimpy li'lle mouse!" He responded angrily, folding his arms.

Private seemed to think this was a good time to speak, so he smiled and began explaining what they were doing. "We're going with Gizmo here to see the dea-" he was cut off as Marlene covered his beak with her paw.

She laughed sheepishly. "To see...Gizmo's friend!" She said quickly and sent a look telling Private to be quiet, she really didn't think that they needed to tell Julian what they were doing.

Julian didn't seem to notice their weird behavior as he continued to look at his little potion, he excused himself and Mort and dashed off, chuckling.

Private waved goodbye to them. "Bye!" He called.

Marlene turned to the young penguin. "Come on Private, we don't have all day." She said and they walked out of the zoo. Marlene sighed happily, it was nice being able to go outside the zoo without turning into her wild self.

They made it to a little red tent.

Gizmo pulled them aside before they walked in."this is where I leave yah two, but rememba, when you get in there, tell her Teddy sent yah." He reminded them and they nodded. "Good, now rememba, knock the crystal ball with the blue stand over, make sure to shatter it." He added and they nodded again.

And just like that Gizmo was gone.

Marlene turned to Private. "Are you ready?" She asked and Private nodded.

That's when they walked in.

It was actually quite big when you got in there, everything was either red, purple, or gold, there was a shelf with the crystal balls on it, and in the middle of the tent, there was a pig wearing a purple turban sitting there, meditating, she opened her eyes as soon as they entered. "Welcome newcomers, my name is Miss Nocab, what can I do for you?" She asked gesturing for them to sit down.

Private sat down first. "We wish to see our deceased loved ones." He said eagerly and then added. "Teddy sent us, he said you could help us?" He asked and the pig nodded.

Marlene sat down next. "Isn't Nocab just Bacon backwards?" She asked.

The pig sighed and nodded. "Yes, now be quiet." The pig told Marlene.  
>She the turned to Private. "Teddy sent you?" She asked happily as she got up and grabbed the crystal ball with the purple stand and put it in the middle of the three. "He is a good cat." She said happily.<p>

Miss Nocab smiled and waved her hoof in front of the crystal ball. "So you wish to see some dead loved ones, who would like to go first?" She asked.

Private raised his flipper and Nocab beckoned him to speak. "I want to see my great aunt Vivian." He said and she smiled, soon enough a picture of great aunt Vivian appeared on the ball.

After a minute or so, Nocab turned to Marlene. "And what about you dear? Who do you wish to see?" She asked.

Marlene looked at the ball. "My brother, Rex." She said and a picture of him appeared.

After some time looking at their family, Marlene and Private decided they should break the other crystal ball, Private got up and began looking around, he walked over to the shelf and "accidentally" knocked the crystal ball down into Marlene's paws.

She dropped it and suddenly a loud screeching filled the room and a gust of strong wind blew past. The pig stared in shock at her shattered crystal ball. "Oh Porkchops." She said.

Marlene looked at her. "What, what did we do?" She asked worriedly.

Miss Nocab looked Marlene in the eyes and said in a dead serious voice. "You, my dear, have just unleashed a ghost army."

**Well,that's chapter two, Why the full moon? What's with the mangos, and WHAT?! A ghost army?**

**_And he said in a voice so gruff "I wouldn't eat you, cause you're so tuff"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pigeon toed, undergrowed, flying purple people eater!_**

**Why hello there everyone, happy Halloween, and to make your Halloween even more special, I am giving you this chapter now, and another one tonight! How exciting, I hope you all have a very happy Halloween, unlike the characters in my fanfic, they don't get a happy Halloween.**

Halloween was finally here, and it was far from a treat, Kowalski, and Kia had been working hard to solve the mystery and fix Kowalski before the full moon, but to no avail, soon the moon would rise, and Kowalski would become a full Werepenguin, loosing any control he had before, the effects were already starting to show.

"Kowalski, pass me the maguffium 239 would you?" Kia asked holding out her flipper, waiting for the pink liquid.

Irritated, Kowalski passed the beaker and growled. "I should be working on fixing me, not handing you tools! I am a scientist, not a scientist's assistant." He growled as some fur began to stick out.

Kia sighed as she turned to her now easily angered friend. "You are unstable right now, we both agreed that I would do the frustrating, hard work while you worked on controlling that anger issue of yours after you nearly bit me and ruined all the work we already have." She reminded him and went back to working.

Kowalski sighed and sat down, rubbing his head. "We aren't working fast enough, the full moon is rising, I can feel it calling me..." He trailed off as some more fur stuck up.

The female scientist rolled her eyes. "I'm working as fast as I can, and you aren't exactly helping!" She reminded him. "In fact this entire experiment would go a lot faster if you weren't around." She declared, while the fur continued to stick out of Kowalski's feathers. "Why don't you go outside and calm down, and if you have too, go be a dog-penguin in the park, just don't stay in the zoo." She said and pointed to the lab door.

Kowalski felt like arguing, but deep down he knew she was right, ever since the month before, he had been getting more violent, and he was easily angered, and as the full moon drew closer, it got worse, so he grumbled and walked out the lab, leaving Kia to work.

Kia waited for Kowalski to leave before turning back to her project. "Well, at least he listened, being a genius myself, I know that we tend to be stubborn, unlike those idiots that populate the world, I mean, they are so stupid that their minds are easily controlled, it's a shame I can't educate them all." She said to herself, and suddenly an idea struck her.

"What if I could?" She asked out loud and instantly began working on her newest project. "I'm going to need a DNA sample from at least two brilliant geniuses, well that should be easy." She said and grabbed her needle, she poked herself with it and got a blood sample from herself. "Most people prefer saliva, but I have always found blood to be more efficient." She continued talking out loud even if no one was there.

She pored half of her DNA sample into her machine. "Well that's one great mind down, now I need one more..." She said and began thinking of anyone else who could possibly match her ingenious, suddenly her eyes darted over to the blood sample she had taken from Kowalski before.

Kia grinned, that would work. She thought and put half of the sample into the machine, she still needed to examine the blood sample to cure Kowalski, but she still had time for that.

She finished her mind control device and put in on her head, it was a little head piece, with the two blood sample to the side and it was connected directly to her brain, she simply put in a command and the machine would follow through. "Alright, I've programmed the Enhanced-Mentality-Device, or the E.M.D, as I like to call it to find and lock on to the idiots of the world, now I can go back to working on turning Kowalski back to his normal less doglike self." She told herself and began working again.

Meanwhile, outside Kowalski was having a hard time controlling himself, he was at the park, and the sun was setting, meaning the moon was rising, he now had the fangs, and allot of fur, he could feel his mind slipping away. "Control yourself Kowalski, Kia will find you a cure soon and you can forget all about this mishap." He tried to calm himself, but ended up growling in frustration.

The moon continued to rise, and finally Kowalski couldn't control it anymore and he went complete Were-Penguin.

He had grown about twice his size, had fangs, and almost all his feathers had turned into spiky fur.

He fell to the ground as music from the lemur habitat started.

Kowalski stood up, his eyes black instead of blue, any trances of Kowalski gone, and he instantly went into hunting mode and let out a howl.

_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark_. The lemurs Halloween music played as Kowalski hid in the dark.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it.__  
><em>_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes. ___

_You're paralyzed, Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night.__  
><em>_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike._

_You know it's Thriller, thriller night!__  
><em>_you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._

_Ooh, you hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run.__  
><em>_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun._

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination.__  
><em>_Girl, but all the while you hear a creature creeping up behind.___

_You're out of time, cuz this is thriller, thriller night!_

And that's when the were-penguin decided to take his crazy night to the zoo.

Kowalski howled again and ran into the zoo, thrashing stuff around and making some animals scream in terror.

Meanwhile, Kia had just finished working out the whole were problem when she heard screaming coming from outside the HQ, she ran outside holding a little blue liquid in a bottle in her left flipper.

She flipped onto the fake iceberg and walked over to Skipper and Rico. "What's going on?" She asked.

Skipper looked at the zoo. "I was hoping you could tell me, since Kowalski seems to have disappeared, Kia analysis." He ordered and Kia instantly scanned of what she could see of the zoo, and finally she spotted the commotion.

Kia gasped and jumped onto the wall, shouting at the center of the chaos. "No! Bad Kowalski, I told you to stay out of the zoo!" She yelled, flinging her flippers around.

Skipper and Rico flipped up next to her and looked at the wolf like penguin. "That's Kowalski?!" Skipper asked watching the were-penguin thrash around a fish in his mouth. He turned to Kia and pointed at her accusingly. "What in the name of all things good in the world is going on?" He asked.

Kia chuckled lightly. "Well you see, due to a series of improbable events, Kowalski has been turned into a were-penguin." She explained.

Right then, her alarm that her mind control device had picked up its first mind buzzed and she held onto her head in excitement. "Ooh, my E.M.D has started!" She said happily, momentarily forgetting about the situation they were in.

Skipper cleared his throat and Kia turned back to them. "Right, sorry about that." She apologized. "Anyways, I have a cure for Kowalski's unfortunate predicament, but I have to get close enough to inject him with it." She explained as her device buzzed a few more times, it was picking up minds fast.

The flat headed penguin nodded and was about to speak when Kia's head piece malfunctioned and sparked, Kia's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. "Oh no." She said and Skipper asked her what. "My E.M.D has malfunctioned, I no longer have complete control of it." She said.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, then who does?" He asked.

Kia gulped and pointed at the raging were-penguin. "He does."

Meanwhile, the lemurs were having a party over at their habitat, music was playing, the kid animals would come and trick or treat, and Julian was dancing like never before in his killer costume.

"Trick or treat!" Some little kids said and Maurice put a mango in each of their bags.

The same mangos that the potion had spilled on the day before. "Here you go kids, happy Halloween." Maurice said and the kids left.

Julian was dancing when all of a sudden he stopped. "Mangos" he said in a very monotone voice, and pretty soon that was all he would say.

Maurice walked over to him. "Er, are you ok King Julian?" He asked.

The King had his arms out and he was slightly glowing the same green that the potion was, all he would say was mangos and then he walked away, Mort following him repeating the same words.

Maurice had no idea what just happened, but he knew it was probably bad, and before he could do anything, the mangos he had been handing out sprang to life, glowing green, and suddenly they all walked away, following the two zombie lemurs in their search for new fresh mangos.

Maurice turned off the music and ran over to the penguin habitat to find them staring at some part of the zoo, he was breathing heavily. "Skipper! I need your help Julian's gone crazy!" He said.

Skipper shook his head. "No can do Maurice, we have our own problem to deal with." He stated.

The lemur wouldn't give up. "But Julian, Mort, a lot of mangos, and I'm pretty sure the kids I have those mangos too have turned into mango craving zombies!" He yelled getting the Penguins attention.

Kia seemed pretty interested, even though she had one flipper on her head and the other holding a weird liquid. "Mango zombie army? Great! Just what we needed, more crazy supernatural nonsense! I've had enough of that to last me a lifetime." Kia exclaimed grumpily as a sharp pain shot through her head. "Kowalski is a were penguin controlling an army of idiot were-creatures-" she said.

Maurice turned to Skipper. "Julian, Mort, mangos, and kids have started a zombie mangopocalypses -" he said and was cut off as Private and Marlene rushed over, panting hard.

"Skippah, Marlene and I have accidentally unleashed a ghost army and its making its way to the zoo!"

-

**Well, that's the next chapter, I'll have two more chapters, one were they solve the many problems** **and one after Halloween, don't you just love how I make it so complicated? That's three huge problems, how they going to fix it?**

**_Flying purple people eater, sure looks strange to me! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well he went on his way and what do yah know, I saw him last night on a tv show..._****_  
><em>**  
><strong>Well I'm determined to finish this story, even if it is no longer Halloween, we have this chapter and then one other, R&amp;R!<strong>

"Skipper what do we do?" Marlene asked the commando penguin as the zoo spun around in chaos.

Skipper nodded and turned to Kia. "Kia, options." He ordered.

Kia looked surprised. "Wait me? You want me to give you options, but that's Kowalski's job." She said nervously as she clutched her head, it kept on buzzing and giving her a horrible headache in the process of trying to keep what little control of it she still had.

Skipper nodded and pointed to Kowalski. "I wouldn't have to ask you for orders if Kowalski wasn't howling at the chimps, now would I?" He asked.

Kia gulped and looked down, shaking her head. "No sir."

He nodded. "So, give me some options." He ordered again.

The scientist nodded and looked around for something to write on. "Rico you wouldn't happen to have a calculator on you would you?" She asked nervously, she usually used a calculator to go over options.

Rico hacked up a gray calculator and gave it it Kia.

Kia thanked him and quickly began pressing buttons on the calculator. "Alright." She said and looked up. "We split into teams of two, and each deal with a different problem, one being Kowalski and the idiot army he is currently in control of, two being Julian and the mangopocalype, and three being the ghost army." She said going over the options.

Skipper nodded. "Not bad, but Kowalski still does better." He said smirking.

Kia sighed and put the calculator down. "Well I'm sorry, but I'm a little rusty on the whole 'options' thing." She said making little quotation flippers in the air.

Skipper ignored that as he started to assign jobs. "Rico, you go with Maurice and deal with the zombies." He ordered and Rico saluted, he then pointed to Private and Kia. "You two go and take down Kowalski." He ordered and they both saluted.

Finally Skipper turned to Marlene. "You're with me as we bust that ghost army you unleashed." He said and made flipper signals. "Alright men...And women, let's move! Move, move, move!" He ordered and the teams set off.

000000000000

Kia and Private stopped sliding and Kia looked around for Kowalski, he was fairly easy to spot. "Look Kia, I see K'walski!" Private shouted happily.

The said penguin was growling and thrashing random things around in a savage way. Kia gulped. "Spotting him wasn't the problem Private" she said and began creating a plan in her head. "Alright here's the plan, I'll distract him while you inject the cure into him, sound good?" She asked looking at Private.

The young penguin nodded and Kia handed him the cure. "Alright, you sneak up from behind." Kia ordered as she began walking over to the raging monster. "Hey there Kowalski, are you in there?" She asked nervously.

The were-penguin responded by growling at her.

Kia nodded. "Alright, well would you like to know that I figured it out?" She asked and Kowalski tilted his head. "That's right, I solved the puzzle, would you like to hear it?" She asked and Kowalski sat down.

The female scientist took that as as yes and began explaining. "Do you remember how we were stumped on the moon thing? Well I figured it out, you see it's because of the dog jeans that mixed with yours, dogs tend to be far more active and chaotic during the full moon, often becoming agitated, when you mix this with your penguin jeans, and some random chemicals, you get were-penguin Kowalski." Kia explained, she seemed to be getting Kowalski's attention.

She continued as Kia spotted Private sneaking up from behind. "Now the whole emotions triggering certain half were-penguin abilities was a little harder, but I cracked it none the less, see its because the so called werewolf that bit you, had Idiopathic aggression, which triggers violent actions and illogical reasons for anger." Kia stated.

"You see, using the blood sample I took earlier, I was able to separate your DNA from the dog's, and when I studied what I had of that dog's, I realized that this dog had idiopathic aggression." Kia paused. "At first I was confused, how could this relate to the fur growth and fangs? Well the answer was simple, and right in front of my face." She said moving her flippers around. "With everything mixing and molding together in your body, the chemicals, the saliva, it created some form of mutation, I can't fully explain it, but I was able to find a cure, would you like to see how the cure works?" She asked walking closer to Kowalski who nodded his head.

Kia smiled and glanced at Private, who was right behind Kowalski. "Private now!" She ordered and Kowalski turned around, growling at the penguin.

Reacting fast, Private plunged the cure into Kowalski and he fainted, falling to the ground as he slowly changed back to normal.

Kia turned to Private and nodded to him approvingly. "Very good Private! You were extremely fast." She complimented and Private helped her pick the sleeping Kowalski up.

Private smiled. "I wouldn't have been so fast if it was not for your brilliant plan Kia!" He said brightly, making the scientist smile.

"Let's get doggy here back to the HQ and help the others." Kia said, gesturing to Kowalski, her head throbbing in pain.

Private nodded. "Kia, if Kowalski controlled the idiot army, what happened to them?" He asked tilting his head.

Kia smiled. "Well, I'm now in control of them, however it's killing my head." She paused and then added "metaphorically speaking of course." She said and continued. "Until I can get everything under control, my brain is subconsciously forcing itself to strain its ability by controlling and containing the army until I can fix it." She explained and winced as her head strained itself some more, shooting a very sharp pain throughout her head.

After they put Kowalski in his bunk, Private waited for Kia to help tackle the ghost army, she said she had something about 'busting ghosts' and ran into the lab in a very excited way.

000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Rico and Maurice we're dealing with the zombie mangopocalype.

"How do you suggest we stop this?" Maurice asked as they watched the "zombies" walk mindlessly around the zoo only ever saying one word.

Rico looked around before turning to the chunky monkey and shrugging. "Uhhhh, Kaboom?" He suggested, hacking up a stick of dynamite.

Maurice shook his head. "No, I don't think that would work, instead we should try and stop it at its source. " Maurice said, proud of himself for coming up with a good idea.

Rico scratched his head before asking. "How?" To the lemur.

Maurice was at a loss with that one, he really didn't know how it started, although he was pretty sure it all began with Julian. "Let's head back to the lemur habitat and see of we can find anything there." He suggested.

In no time at all, they were at the lemur habitat, looking around for any clues.

Rico found something and called Maurice over, he pointed to an empty bottle with a zombie picture on it, the bottle was on the ground next to the pile of mangos.

Maurice picked up the bottle and looked at Rico. "You think this started it all?" He asked and Rico nodded excitedly.

The lemur nodded. "Alright, well how did King Julian get his hands on this?" He asked and Rico shrugged.

Right then, the baboons came by, trying to lasso a complete of mangos. "Yeha yah little mangos!" Darla called but stopped as she passed the lemur and penguin, she looked at the bottle and gasped. "Whatcha y'all thinking playing with that!" She said angrily and snatched the bottle from Maurice.

Maurice figured it was probably hers. "Hey Darla, what exactly is that potions thing?" He asked.

Daria answered, holding on to the bottle. "It's s potion that turns y'all into mango craving zombies." She said.

Maurice gulped. "And how do you reverse it?" He asked.

The baboon looked smug. "Why do you need to know?" She asked.

Rico smiled maniacally and showed Darla a visual of the situation they were in with his flippers and sound effects.

Darla sighed. "Fine, come with me, I got the cure back at me place." She explained and off they went. Getting the cure of the zombie mango ordeal.

Darla handed Rico the cure and he "oohed" at it. Maurice thanked her and they were on their way.

Maurice soon spotted his King along with the others and pointed at then to show Rico. "What do we do? They're almost at the zoo exit!" He said hysterically.

"Hold on a sec'ond" Rico said and hacked up a spray bottle, he pored the cure into the spray can and squirted it around once, he breathed it in and sighed happily. "Ooh lala, mango." He said.

Spraying the mango scent in the air made the zombies turn around and head their way, Rico smirked and tossed the bottle into the air, making it spray right above the zombies, turning them all back to normal. "Tada!" He said, showing Maurice the de-zombicafied group.

Maurice smiled. "Great thinking Rico, but now we should probably help the others." He said and they went off to see if the others needed help.

000000000000000

With the first to problems taken care of, the only one left was the ghost army, and things weren't going quite as smoothly with the ghosts as it went with the other two.

Without anything to actually catch the ghosts in, all Skipper and Marlene could do was trap them, which never lasted long as they had always escaped.

"Skipper, I don't think this is working, we need something to contain them in." Marlene said as another ghost got away.

Skipper nodded his head In agreement. "We need something to keep them in alright!" He said.

Suddenly from above, the other teams appeared, holding different things each. "It looks like you could use some help." Private said to them and Kia tossed down to vacuum like inventions as the Penguins minus Kowalski and plus Maurice jumped down.

"It might help using these." Kia said, showing them her own vacuum thing. "I have programmed these to suck any ghosts in and trap them in here, like in ghostbusters." Kia explained happily and Skipper nodded his approval.

"Alright men, and women, let's bust us some ghosts." Skipper ordered and from the lemurs music box came a new song, it had been running the entire time, and the song couldn't be more convenient and ironic.

_Ghostbusters!___

_See something strange, in your neighborhood, who yah gonna call? ___

_Ghostbusters!___

_Something weird, and it don't look good, who yah gonna call?___

_Ghostbusters!_

They split into teams again and began trapping the ghosts, the teams were the same as they had been before, and slowly the ghost army was demolishing.

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Doing flips and landing right in front of the surprised ghosts they trapped them.

_I ain't afraid of no ghos_ts

Some ghosts tried to scare a bunch of zoosters, but Skipper and Marlene were there to stop them.

_If your seeing things, running through your head, who can you call?___

_Ghostbusters!___

_An invisible man, sleeping in your bed, who you gonna call?___

_Ghostbusters!_

A ghost tried to sleep on Marlene's bed, but they never got the chance.

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

One by one the ghosts were getting trapped.  
><em><br>__I ain't afraid of no ghosts ___

_Who yah gonna call?___

_Ghostbusters!__  
><em>_If you're all alone, pick up the phone, who yah gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!___

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts___

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts ___

_Who yah gonna call?___

_Ghostbusters!___

_You heard a ghost, a freaky ghost, who yah gonna call?___

_Ghostbusters!_

Nearly all the ghosts were finally trapped.

_Busting makes me feel good!___

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts___

_I ain't afraid of ghosts___

_Don't get caught alone!_

Private found himself alone against some ghosts, but Kia came and they trapped the ghosts.

_Ghostbusters_!

And the song continued like that until all the ghosts were caught and trapped in one singular crystal ball.

"Well, that raps up this night, ghosts caught, werepenguin cured, zombies stopped, I'd call that a successful night!" Skipper said and the Penguins high fived.

Marlene wasn't so sure. "I wonder why Gizmo wanted us to unleash the ghost army." She said to Private who nodded, he was curious as well.

"I can answer that for you." Said a voice from behind them, the two turned to see Miss Nocab, with a serious expression on her face. "Did you say Gizmo?" She asked and Marlene nodded. "That rat has hated me and my powers ever since I fired him as my assistant, he must have wanted revenge on me, and on the world." She said mystically.

Private handed her the crystal ball. "We caught all of your ghosts back for you." He said happily and the pig smiled.

She patted his head and took the ball. "Thank you, I'm afraid I must be going now, I have to place this back where it belongs." She explained and left.  
>After all they went through, everyone decided they deserved a good nights sleep, and they all went to bed, done with Halloween, they had pretty much saved the world from the supernatural, and boy was it tiring work!<p>

"So you see, monsters do exist, but so do people who stop them, and as long as the Penguins are around, the supernatural wouldn't dare mess with the world, and so never be afraid, monsters might be real, but they all have a perfectly logical and scientific answer."

**Well folks, we are coming to an end of my Halloween special, and I would like to than everyone who reviewed, it meant allot to me, but don't leave yet, because I still intend on doing one last chapter, so stay tuned!**

**_He was really blowing it out, knocking them dead, playing rock and roll music through the horn in his head..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good whatever time of day you are reading this at everyone! I am sorry to admit that this story, this crazy slightly confusing, yet funtastic story is coming to an end. :( This is the final chapter, and after this I will be back to writing my other story; Kia, so that's the silver lining to this, I'm certainly gonna miss writing this story, but then again maybe not. :) Enjoy!**

_Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh___

_Over the fields we go, laughing all the way!___

_The bells on bob-tail ring, they make our spirits bright___

_What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!___

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the wa-_

"Private! Please turn that insufferably loud music off!" Kia shouted from her bunk in the wall, sitting up and glaring at the young penguin. "Although I am a fan of Christmas music, and I love the holiday, are you aware of what today is?" She asked softly.

Private looked a little confused but answered non the least. "It's November 1st Kia." He said sweetly, thinking that the scientist might have forgotten what day it was.

Kia nodded her head. "EXACTLY!" She yelled and calmed herself down a little. "It is November 1st, exactly one day after Halloween, isn't it a bit soon to be listening to Christmas music?" She asked tilting her head expectedly.

Kowalski walked over with an ice pack on his head. "What Kia is getting on Private, is that your music is loud, and only adding to not only her headache, but to mine as well." He stated and Kia grumbled from her bunk, agreeing with Kowalski.

Private looked down. "Oh" he said and looked up happily. "Alright, I'll turn my music off!" He said happily and was about to turn it off when Skipper stopped him.

"No Private, turn it up." He said smirking at the brainiacs. "If they don't like it, they should have considered that before getting turned into a werepenguin and connecting a mind control device directly to their brains!" He said and received a glare from Kia.

She jumped out of her bunk. "For your information, I destroyed the E.M.D right before I went to bed last night, and all I was trying to do was educate the brainless of the world!" She said and paused, considering what she had just said. "Metaphorically speaking of course, everyone no matter how dim; has a brain." She added.

Kowalski nodded his head. "It was not my intention to turn myself into anything of the sorts, I was simply working in my lab, and it all happened by accident." He said.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Private, turn up the volume." He ordered and Private did as he was told, blasting the Christmas music almost as loud as the lemurs music goes.

Kia grumbled in frustration, and grabbed her pillow and jumped back onto the her bunk, covering her head with the pillow to block out any noise, not that it worked to well.

Kowalski himself locked himself in his lab to ignore the loud jolly music that filled the HQ, still holding the ice pack to his head, grumbling about the previous night and how he was still recovering.

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh hey___

_Oh___

_Jingle bells, jingle bells___

_Jingle all the way___

_Oh what fun it is to ride in a one ___

_Horse___

_Open___

_Sleigh! Hey!_

THE END

**Well, there you have it folks, the end of my Halloween special, this epilogue was meant purely for the purpose of making you laugh, I hoped you enjoyed the story, please R&R, tell me what you think, happy late Halloween everyone and a fine November!**


End file.
